custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Piraka Empire
Piraka empire The Piraka empire is a powerfull organitzation ruled by the Piraka. History When the Piraka were searching for the Ignika in Voya Nui, fights raged. The toa Inika and the Piraka were under the mount Valmai, seeking for the Ignika. When the Piraka reached the chamber of the mask of life, they confronted Vezon. After a long battle, the Piraka defeated him. With the mask of life, they went returned to the Matoran universe. They went to the Bohrok nest, were they proclaimed themselves rulers of the swarm. They found a strange liquid, and with this they transformed half of the swarm in bohrok-kal. They destroyed all Krana, and reprogrammed them as war machines. With the swarms in their army, they easily destroyed the Brotherhood of Makuta. They executed most makuta and conquered they army. After that the entire Matoran universe was conquered. They eventually made a deal withe the dark hunters, so they would not destroy the organitzation, and the dark hunters became the jailers of a high security fortress of Odina. Bases Zakaz In Zakaz there is the main Piraka's fortress. Its were the Piraka currently reside and is the most well protected fortress in all the empire. Shadowed One's fortress When the Piraka made a deal with the dark hunters, Odina became a high security prison. Currently, some Order of Mata Nui agents are raiding the fortress. The western section of the fortress was truned to rubble by Keetongu using his rothuka during his fight with seeker. Metru Nui In Metru Nui there is also a big base, for it's estrategic positions. Members *Zaktan(leader) *Vezok *Hakann *Thok *Reidak *Avak Army Brotherhood of makuta past army *Visorak *Rahkshi *Exo-toa Bohrok *Bohrok *Borok-kal Dark hunters *The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters. *Airwatcher, a dumb, yet brutal Dark Hunter who is one of the many sentries on Odina. *Amphibax, an aquatic Dark Hunter. Knocked unconscious by Helryx. *Charger, a violent Dark Hunter; formerly a Kane-Ra bull. *Conjurer, a Dark Hunter who went currently in a coma after attempting to absorb a Brotherhood of Makuta member's power. Currently he has awoke. *Darkness, a shadowy Dark Hunter who follows The Shadowed One. Now he is ploting to kill him. *Devastator, a Dark Hunter shrouded in myths. *Dweller, a Dark Hunter spying the events of Metru Nui. He was captured by the Order of Mata Nui. *Eliminator, a Dark Hunter that eliminates other Dark Hunters who have failed in their missions. *Firedracax, a Dark Hunter that was mutated from a Ta-Matoran by Energized Protodermis. When the Shadowed One allied with the Piraka, he allied with Darkness, and now they are going to kill him. *Gatherer, a Dark Hunter who collects a piece of fallen foe's armor after each kill. *Gladiator, a Dark Hunter from Stelt. *Kraata-Kal, a Dark Hunter that is a Kraata dipped in the substance used to turn Bohrok into Bohrok-Kal, and then given a special suit of armor. *Lariska, a ruthless female Dark Hunter. *Lurker, a strong and quick Dark Hunter. *Mimic, a Dark Hunter capable of replicating a physical feat of another. *Minion, a silent Dark Hunter created from an experiment on Rahi. *Phantom, a Nynrah Ghost who was experimented on and then shunned by his people. *Poison, a Dark Hunter with poison surging through his body. *Primal, a troublesome Dark Hunter whose land was invaded by the Visorak. *Prototype, a Dark Hunter that was two Toa fused from the effect of the Spear of Fusion. He now is badly injured an severaly weakned after his fight with Voporak. *Ravager, a powerful Dark Hunter with no memories. *Seeker, a Dark Hunter that worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta, guarding the Mask of Light. He's current status is unknow scince the western section of the fortress was destroyed by Keetongu. *Sentrakh, The Shadowed One's bodyguard. *Shadow Stealer, an ancient Dark Hunter capable of using the shadows. When the Shadowed One allied with the Piraka, he allied with Darkness, and now they are going to kill him. *Silence, a stealthy male Dark Hunter. *Spinner, a former Toa of Air; now an effective Dark Hunter. *Subterranean, a former Onu-Matoran from Metru Nui; now a Dark Hunter who hunts Toa. *Tracker, a Dark Hunter with deep hatred for the Visorak and Roodaka. During his fight with Brutaka he was gratly injured. *Triglax, a shape-shifting male Dark Hunter. *Vanisher, an independent Dark Hunter who may have worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Vengeance, a Dark Hunter who wants to kill Teridax. When the Shadowed One allied with the Piraka, he allied with Darkness, and now they are going to kill him. *Guardian, a Dark Hunter who silences captured Dark Hunters. When the Shadowed One allied with the Piraka, he allied with Darkness, and now they are going to kill him. *Ancient, a Dark Hunter from The Shadowed One's homeland. Servants *Voporak (formerly) *Hordika dragons (sealed by krahka) *Spiriah (One of the Shadowed one's bodyguards) Prisioners *Most toa in the universe **The toa Nuva **The toa Hagah (minus Pokus) *Spiriah (formerly) *Vezon Appareances *Regin of fear Category:User:Abc8920 Category:Regin of fear